In their dreams
by Briionyy-Ransommm
Summary: Sequel to broken and bleeding. Isabella Swan had vivid dreams about a boy she's never met. One day at therapy she finds another psychiatric dreams patient... his name is Edward Cullen and he's been dreaming of her. Better than it sounds. R
1. Chapter 1

"…_I love you Bella. Goodbye" he panted and then his hand went limp in mine. I screamed at the top of my lungs and collapsed on top of him.  
"Edward, no" I whimpered and that was when Mike came up behind me and stabbed me in the back just as he had done with Edward. _

I sat ramrod straight in my bed. It had been two days since my birthday and I was having a therapy session after school today. I was shaking and I saw that my pillow was tear-stained. Most of the time, it was Jessica and Lauren who killed Edward and I in my dreams, but last night it was Mike. I was whimpering and clutching at my chest just thinking about how much it hurt to think about Mike that way.  
"Isabella, time to get up" I heard my Dad call my downstairs and I shuddered. I didn't want to face school today because I was sure to think my dreams were reality once again.  
"Dad, I don't feel up to going to school today" I whispered as I descended the stairs. Charlie took one look at me and nodded.  
"Bad dream?" he whispered and I nodded weakly before breaking into tears. Charlie yanked me into his arms as I sobbed pathetically on his shoulder.  
"It was so real. Mike killed us both" I whimpered and Charlie rubbed soothing circles into my back.  
"Maybe you should reschedule your therapy for earlier today" he suggested and I nodded.

Charlie had to leave for work so I was left in the house with nothing but heart breaking thoughts in my head. I trudged over to the phone and dialed the number of my therapist. It dialed six times before someone answered.  
"Hello, Psychological Therapy, how may I help you?" The woman spoke calmly and it took all I had not to break down again as realization hit home. I wasn't normal, I was a freak and I couldn't possibly ever be mentally stable. I finally remembered that I was supposed to be talking to her.  
"Uhm, yes. Hello, my name is Isabella Swan and I have an appointment at three thirty this afternoon" I whispered and I heard computer keys rattling.  
"Psychiatric dreams?" she said and I sniffled because of how true it was.  
"Yes" I mumbled and then, yet again, the computer keyboard sound.  
"Ok Isabella, I have your appointment up on the computer. Did you have any questions?" she asked and I coughed a sharp, quick sound.  
"Yes, I was wondering if it was possible to get in earlier today?" I whispered and then, once again I heard her typing on her computer.  
"We do have an open appointment in an hour, but I'm afraid it's not with your usual doctor" she said bluntly and I knew I couldn't wait until three thirty.  
"I'll take it" I said and she gave me the doctors' name. His name was Doctor Madina and he specialized in psychiatric dreams. I thanked the receptionist and hung up the phone. I had twenty minutes to get ready and then twenty to get to the clinic, and then an extra twenty to calm myself down enough to speak.

I called Charlie and told him what was happening and he thought it was good I was seeing a different doctor because Doctor Chippendale obviously wasn't helping. I laughed slightly but then explained that I had to go or I wouldn't get to the clinic in time to calm myself down. Charlie said his goodbyes and I said mine.

I ran up to my room and started to get changed when my phone went off. I checked the message and it was from Mike. I opened it hesitantly and my brain was telling me it was stupid to react this way but my heart was telling me that I should be cautious.

_Hey Isabella,  
you're not at school today and I hope you feel better soon.  
I love you.  
Mike xo_

Part of me felt bad because I didn't love Mike back, but the other part of me was holding onto the false hope that one day I'd meet Edward and I could be happy. I re-read the message again and I was shocked when I thought to myself, my name is_ Bella_. I pressed the 'reply button'.

_Hey Mike,  
yeah I'm not feeling happy today.  
Isabella. _

I pressed 'send' and threw my phone on my bed. I picked out a suitable outfit and walked into the bathroom. I turned the nozzles on the shower and made it mostly hot. I sat on the floor of the shower and let the water untie all the knots in my fragile body. I felt so weak and vulnerable right now and I detested myself for being this easy to get to. After about ten minutes I got out of the shower and got changed. I tied my hair in a messy pony tail and went down stairs.

I ate a bowl of Wheat-Bix before getting into my car. I drove to the clinic fidgeting the entire way and it wasn't until half way that I decided to turn some music on.  
I started singing along to my favourite song.

"Hoping I can run today and get away faster  
Than ever from here  
Another night and who can say if leaving is better  
Than living in fear

Here's to all the broken hearts tonight  
Here's to all the "fall-a-parts" tonight  
Here's to every girl and boy who lost their joy  
They let it get away

You know it's never too late  
Get up and start all over again  
You know it's never too late  
There's got to be a better way  
Don't settle for the cold and rain  
It's not too late to start again  
Find a way to smile and never let it get away

It's been too long and we've been down and out without laughter  
No smiling just tears  
We're tired of falling down and being such a disaster  
We've been here for years

Here's to all the broken hearts tonight  
Here's to all the "fall-a-parts" tonight  
Here's to every girl and boy who lost their joy  
They let it get away

You know it's never too late  
Get up and start all over again  
You know it's never too late  
There's got to be a better way  
Don't settle for the cold and rain  
It's not too late to start again  
Find a way to smile and never let it get away

I'm gone, I'm gone, there's got to be a better way, I'm gone  
I'm gone, I'm gone, there's got to be a better way, I'm gone  
I'm gone, I'm gone, there's got to be a better way, I'm gone  
I'm gone, I'm gone, there's got to be a better way, I'm gone

You know it's never too late  
(I'm gone, I'm gone)  
You know it's never too late  
(I'm gone, I'm gone)  
There's got to be a better way  
(I'm gone, I'm gone)"

I finished singing at the same time as I pulled up at the clinic.

I got out of my car and walked up the few steps to get into the clinic.  
"Isabella Swan" I checked in at the reception and the assistant waved me onwards.  
I walked through the small hallway and proceeded up the next set of stairs. Once I'd reached the psychiatric dreams section, I noticed, for once, I wasn't the only one here. Normally, I was the only one, but today, it looked like a boy was in the same boat as I was. I couldn't see anything else about him. He was wearing a black hooded jumper and it covered his head and he was also wearing black skinny jeans and black converse.

"Isabella, I will see you now" a man said as he came out of one of the two rooms. I nodded and strode over to him.

"Please take a seat" he said politely while closing the door. I accepted and sat down on the comfy sofa.

"So when was the last time you had a dream?" he asked.  
"Last night" I whispered.  
"What was it about?" he asked and I breathed deeply.  
"All of my dreams are about the same thing. A boy named Edward Cullen, whom I have never met before but I think I've fallen in love with" I mumbled and his head snapped up.  
"You always dream of this boy?" he asked and I nodded weakly.  
"Always; ever since the dreams started he'd starred in them and I always end up dying in the end and so does he and then I wake up crying" I whispered and he nodded while scribbling down on his note pad.

"And how does him dying make you feel?" he asked and I took a deep ragged breath.  
"Like I don't want to face another day" I whimpered and he nodded again.

He continued to ask me questions and I continued to answer them. I explained the dream about the torture I faced that I'd dreamed the night before my birthday and he found it extraordinary that I could dream up such things. He also told me that there was another psychiatric dreams patient. I suddenly didn't feel so alone.

When my session was up, I walked out of the room. On my way out I heard the ending of some words and they stuck to my heart.

"…ard Cullen" I heard and my breathing accelerated. Edward Cullen was here? That strange boy stood up and walked into the room and I felt my heart explode. I'd been standing in the same room as him?

I followed him and the door shut in my face. I heard a musical voice full of fear and anxiety.  
I couldn't handle it anymore, so I opened the door, uncaring whether or not I interrupted the session.  
"Please, it's been months. Just tell me her name" and that's when I saw him. He looked exactly the same as h had in my dreams. He turned to me and a glorious smile lit up his face.  
"Bella?" he whispered hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart started erratically in my chest and I nearly fainted. He knew me.  
_He knows me, he knows me, and he knows me!  
_I put on my best poker face and blinked three times.  
"Edward…" I breathed and then my world went black.

EPOV  
_… "Bella, you're so precious to me. I'll never be as happy as I am with you. You're the light in my life, the stars in my sky and the heart the thrums inside me. I take you as my wife" I whispered and placed a ring on her finger but at that second, Mike Newton burst through the chapel doors with a machine gun.  
"No you don't" he yelled and shot her. He shot everything I ever lived for. Bella layed limp in my arms and I was smothered in her blood. I began to sob as I rested my face in her hair.  
"Come back to me Bella" I whimpered and held her close. Mike snatched her form my arms and threw her across the room. My heart wretched out of my chest and I sank to the ground with my life bleeding, slowly out of me. Mike took the gun to my head, and then everything went white and I saw my Bella standing there smiling at me. _

I wrenched myself out of bed and I was shivering. My heart was throbbing and my bedding was all over the room. I heard a soft tap at the door and saw my little sister poke her head through the door.  
"Another dream Edward?" she whispered and I nodded. She skipped into the room and came to hug me. Alice and I didn't have the usual brother, sister relationship. Neither of us hated each other, and I cared for her after our parents died.  
"It's still ending with both of us dying Alice" I whispered shakily and she tightened her grip around me.  
"Well, I already booked you an appointment at the clinic today. It's in three hours" she mumbled and I nodded.  
"Thanks Alice" I whispered and he lip puckered out. Her eyes pooled with tears and she began to sob into my chest.  
"I'm sorry" she sobbed and I stroked her short, spiky hair.  
"What's the matter Alice?" I whispered affectionately and she looked up at me, her crystal eyes shattered with pain.  
"I dreamed about mum and dad last night" she whispered. Alice's dreams weren't as vivid or torturous as mine but they way her voice broke when she said 'Mum and Dad' made my heart jerk to a sudden stop before shakily beating again. She began to wail loudly and I walked over to my bed and she sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.  
"I'll protect you" I whispered. It was exactly what dad used to say to her when she cried. She whimpered softly before hugging me comfortingly and leaving me room.

I walked over to the mirror and saw that I looked like utter hell. My eyes were bloodshot; almost like I'd been crying and my face looked pained. I woke up to this frightened face every morning and one morning I wish I could wake up and see _her_ face. My Bella.

I got my clothes out of my drawer and headed for my bathroom. The steam filled the room almost instantaneously and I relished in it. I took off my pajamas and hopped into the shower where all the tense knots in my back relaxed and all tension in my body ceased. I sighed and rested my head again the tiled wall and let the water flow freely across my back. I could tell that my skin was red and burning but it felt too good for me to care. Eventually, I decided it was time to get out of the shower and get changed. I shut the water off and I heard Alice yell 'finally'. I chuckled quietly to myself and toweled myself dry. I put on my black skinny jeans and my favourite black hood, which I flipped the hood over my head. I didn't want people looking into my eyes as I walked into the doors of a psychiatric clinic. I was a freak and everybody already knew it; they just didn't know I was a psychiatric dream patient. No one knew about the dreams except for Alice. I ran down the stairs and Alice pinched her nose together with her thumb and forefinger and her face scrunched up.  
"What?" I asked, checking myself self consciously.  
"Got enough deodorant on Edward?" she said and I laughed.  
"Nope" I smiled, popping the 'p'. She huffed and rolled her eyes while storming out of the room. I heard her coughing over dramatically and I started laughing.  
"Oh yeah, smooth Alice" I laughed and grabbed my car keys.  
"Edward you're appointment isn't for another two hours" Alice said with disapproval lacing her tone.  
I rolled my eyes and walked into the lounge room where she sat.  
"I want to be there in case they have an earlier time" I said in a voice that implied that fact should have been obvious.  
"You're weird big brother" she said and turned her gaze to the TV. I turned on my heel and went outside to get into my car. I sat in it for a while, not moving. I didn't know how I would explain to my therapist today. It's been months and I still didn't say Bella's name. She didn't have a name for all they knew, but I knew she did. And she was the most beautiful girl in the world and I desperately wished she was real.

I threw my head back and let out a frustrated cry. I was never going to meet her. I loved her and I knew if I met her, I'd fall in love with her all over again in a heartbeat like I did every night when I went to sleep, but I also knew that I'd never get the chance. I regretted ever waking up most mornings, and today it was definitely hitting me hard. I had never felt so angry at daylight then I did right now, and I wished I could fall asleep again. I closed my eyes tightly and rammed my key into the ignition.  
"I'm sorry Bella" I whispered before turning the key. My car hummed to life and I started on the road to another day filled with torture. I knew I was supposed to be at my new school with my cousin Emmett, but I hadn't gone yet and neither had Alice. We'd just hid at home and got distance tutoring because we were enrolling next week at Forks High School.

Before I knew it, I was already at the clinic. I sighed and looked at the clock on the dashboard. I still have an hour and a half until my appointment. I rolled my eyes and decided it was pointless to wait in the car. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. I made my way through the clinic and signed in at the front desk. I walked through the hall until I reached the waiting room. I decided I'd wait for my actual appointment so I pulled my iPod out of my pocket. I looked down at my feet and pressed play. I only had one earphone in and I started singing.  
"Bleed these colors open wide  
Burning blues from butterflies" I sang along to 'Blue Burns Orange' by Hawthorne Heights. I was interrupted by the door opening. I looked up only slightly to see a pair of legs and they looked like they belonged to a female. I couldn't quite understand how, but those legs looked freakily familiar.  
"Isabella" a doctor said and my head snapped up to see the female entering a room. I spent the next hour and a half trying to decipher how I knew those legs. My stupor was interrupted by my therapists' voice.  
"Edward Cullen" he said and oh how i wished that it was another voice saying those words. Bella's voice.

I nodded and walked into my therapy room.  
"So Edward, Alice mentioned that you were screaming in your sleep last night or early this morning" he said and I rolled my eyes.  
"I had a dream about her again" I said and he sighed impatiently.  
"What happened?" he asked and I settled into my seat.  
"I met her at Junior College and we fell in love quickly and then-" I started but he cut me off.  
"Please, it's been months. Just tell me her name" he said and the door burst open. The sight I took in left my mouth agape. Standing there was Isabella Swan and I was screaming on the inside.  
"Bella?" I whispered. Her eyes widened.  
"Edward" she breathed and my heart accelerated. She knew me?  
_She knows me, she knows me, and she knows me!_

At this, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.  
"Bella!" I yelled, jerking out of my seat. I rushed over to her and picked her up. I relished in the moment when her body came in contact with mine. It felt like I'd never felt pain, it felt like I was whole for the first time in my life.  
"E-E-Edward. I didn't think you existed" I heard a weak whisper and I looked down to see Bella staring up at me.  
"I thought I'd never meet you" I whispered and she rested her head against my shoulder.  
"You smell the same" she said and I cracked a smile.  
"Are you okay?" I whispered and she sighed.  
"Yes, I'm much, much, more than okay" she whispered and her hand traced down my arm.  
"You dreamed about me?" I asked incredulously and she stiffened.  
"I have for months now" she whispered and I clutched her tighter to me. "You dreamed of me?" she whispered and I nodded.  
"We almost got married last night" I chuckled and she laughed a sound that was so distant yet so familiar from faded, fake memories.  
"Let me guess, Mike killed us?" she whispered and I instantly felt hatred in every inch of my body.  
"Yes" I said through clenched teeth. She looked up at me. "What?" I whispered and she blinked in what looked like shame.  
"Edward… I'm dating Mike" she whispered, "and Jessica and Angela are my friends" she finished and my jaw dropped.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go" I whispered and I walked out of the room.

Every inch of my being knew how illogical this was, yet part of me wished it was me she loved. I just knew that now I could never feel her love me, and I would never see her smile after saying my name.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing him walk away, it brought on a wave of hysteria. I dropped to the floor and started retching with my sobs.  
"E-E-Edward…" I whimpered and then I decided to go home. Maybe Edward wasn't the guy I'd fallen madly in love with every night since I can remember. I just knew that my heart would ache for months; knowing he existed and not having him near me.

As I walked through the clinic, I was numb. I didn't know how else to describe what I was feeling, but I knew it was both irrational and illogical. I'd only just met him, but I knew him. I knew everything about him and I knew; without a doubt; that when I went to sleep tonight, I'd fall in love with him all over again. I walked down the steps of the clinic and when I looked up, my heart stopped. Edward was leaning against my car.  
"Edward?" I whimpered and he looked up. His eyes were rimmed with red and his face was a mixture of agony and betrayal.  
"Bella, I'm so sorry" he whispered and I shook my head. I smiled because he kept calling me Bella.  
"You know what's funny?" I whispered and he looked up at me from his emerald eyes and wiped an escaped tear from his cheek.  
"That you exist" he whispered and I smiled. I shook my head and walked closer to him.  
"The funny thing is every feeling that is coursing through me right now; I dream about every night. And every morning I wake up and pray to find you next to me. Every single day, I wish you were there, holding me close to you. And every single moment, when I kiss Mike, it's you I wish I was kissing" I whispered and he closed his eyes.

EPOV  
"…it's you I wish I was kissing" she whispered with a smile and I closed my eyes. SO she didn't love Mike. She loved me and I was caressing each and every lonely heart beat all on my own because my love for her would never disappear.  
"Bella, I didn't think you existed. I woke up every morning knowing that all my hopes would be shattered and I'd be left feeling broken and defeated" I whispered and I opened my eyes.  
"Say it again" she whispered. I was confused.  
"I'd be feeling broken and defeated?" I whispered.  
"No, the part where oyu said my name" she mumbled and I smiled.  
"Bella…" I smiled and she sighed.  
"No-one else calls me that. I was saving that name for the boy I love" she whispered and I felt myself grimace. So it wasn't me she loved.  
"Well, tell him I said congratulations" I whispered unhappily and she nodded, her smile unwavering.  
"I will, I promise" she said and then she took out her phone.  
"Here" I whispered, handing her mine. She handed me hers and smiled at me. I punched in my number and name and then I gave her the phone back at the same time she gave me mine. Then, she blushed. It was something that made my heart soar.  
"You really do blush" I whispered and she nodded, grimacing.  
"I have to go" she whispered, looking at her phone. I nodded and started to walk away but I felt something hit me. I turned around and Bella was looking at me with pure disapproval in her eyes. I went to ask what her problem was; until she threw herself at me. She buried her head in my chest and kept her arms at her chest as I wound my arms around her.  
"You smell the same" she whispered and I smiled. I felt her nuzzle her head further into my chest and I sighed.  
"You had to go remember?" I whispered and heard her groan.  
"Yes; I'll text you" she promised and I nodded. As she got into her car and drove away; I felt sick. _How could I let her drive away from me again?_

Then, I felt my pocket vibrate and I pulled my phone out to see a text. I slid it open and opened it. It was from Bella.

_My friend told me to say congratulations.  
Bella 3_

The text said and at first I was confused. Until, a cheek splitting grin plastered itself onto my face. I'd told Bella to congratulate the boy she loves. I felt my heart nearly burst in two.  
I pressed reply.

_I'm. In. Love. With. You_

And with that, I pressed send and made my way over to my car.

BPOV  
A text came back through and when i opened it; tears pooled in my eyes.

_I'm. In. Love. With. You_

Just those five words sent my heart fluttering. I shut my phone and joyous tears started streaming down my face endlessly.

About fifteen minutes later, I pulled into my driveway and Charlie's car was there. I got out of my car and walked inside.  
"You look happy" I heard and then realized I was smiling.  
"Yeah, I am" I whispered.  
"Big break through at therapy?" he asked and I laughed quietly.  
"Yeah, you could say that" I laughed and Charlie raised an eyebrow.  
"Well then, tell me about it" he said and I sighed. I took a deep breath and turned around to face my dad and when I did, I looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Dad, today, I met Edward Cullen" I whispered and his eyes popped wide.  
'In a dream?" he whispered and I shook my head.  
"In person" I smiled happily and ran to my room. Suddenly my phone started beeping.  
"Edward" I whispered; but it wasn't. When I looked at the text; reality came crashing down on me.

_Hey baby, it's Mike.  
I hope you're feeling better. I Love you.  
Can we meet up?  
Mike x o x o_

A tear slid down my cheek. I'd just confessed my love for another boy and I was still in a relationship. I decided to I needed to put this right. I pressed reply.

_Hi Mike.  
Meet me at my place in ten minutes._

I pressed 'send' and clutched my phone to my chest.

Sure enough, ten minutes later I heard Mike's car pull up. I was reading 'Suzanne's Diary For Nicholas' and I was crying because of the memories.  
I ran outside to greet Mike and when he went in for a kiss; I stopped him.  
"We need to talk" I whispered and he looked worried.  
"Okay, let's talk" he said nervously.  
"I'm really sorry Mike, but I don't think we can be together anymore" I whispered. He suddenly looked very angry.  
"Excuse me?" he fumed and I gulped loudly.  
"I don't think we should be together anymore" I whispered and he grabbed my arm.  
"You're going to regret this" he whispered and dragged me into the bushes.  
"Oh god, NO!" I screeched but he covered my mouth.  
"Shut up Isabella" he hissed and I whimpered.  
I tried to speak but he would let me, but when I looked up, I saw that he was unzipping his pants.  
"Now, be quiet and let me have my way with you…" he whispered and I let out a muffled scream.

**What did you think?**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking along a strangely familiar road when I heard a muffled cry. It was getting dark now as it was winter, so I couldn't see anything but there was something about that cry. I searched the dark bushes until something hit me. I knew the house I was standing in front of; I visited it every night in my dreams. It's Bella's house. And then I hurt the scream again and some rustling in a nearby bush. I ran over to investigate and found none other than Mike Newton trying to undress Bella. She was crying and trying to scream but he had one hand over her mouth was the other was busy trying to undo her blouse. I looked down at Bella and she opened her eyes and saw me. Relief flooded her face when she saw me and I blinked my tears away. I grabbed Mike by the hair and tore him out of the bush. Throwing him to the ground I began to kick him repeatedly and when I realized his pants were undone, I yelled in fury.

"What the hell Mike?" I yelled and he looked at me; shocked.  
"I don't even know you man!" he whimpered and I stopped bashing him momentarily. It's true, he doesn't know me, but I know him.  
"I know you" I hissed and began kicking him again. And then, I heard a soft whimper and my head jerked to wear Bella was cowering in the bushes. I walked over to her slowly. I thought she was afraid of me; and it hut to think I'd just been violent right in front of her. I stopped walking when she took a shaky breath.  
"I'm so sorry Bella" I whispered and I began walking away. I turned and saw Mike's unconscious form on the grass. I kept walked and suddenly I felt something crash into my back. I turned around and Bella threw herself into my chest.  
"Why are you sorry Edward? You saved me" she whispered and I smiled. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. She threw her arms around my neck and buried her head in my shoulder.  
"I better take you inside and get Chief Swan to check out Mike" I murmured and I felt her smile against my shoulder.  
"Chief Swan is very confused right now" she whispered and I chuckled.  
"I can imagine" I mumbled.  
"Edward, when can I meet Alice?" she whispered and I chuckled quietly.  
"Well, soon. Because she thought I'd gone insane when I said I met the girl of my dreams…_literally_" I whispered and she kissed the inside of my neck. I smiled down at her and pressed my forehead to hers.  
"Isabella? Isabella, where are you?" I heard Chief Swan's anxious voice float from inside their house.  
"Chief Swan" I called and he came running outside. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that I was holding his daughter. And his jaw dropped when he saw Mike on the floor.  
"Who are you?" he asked and I smiled to myself.  
"Chief Swan… my name is Edward Cullen" I whispered and his jaw dropped even further.  
"The Edward from Isabella's dreams?" he asked and I nodded. Soon, a grin stretched from ear to ear on his face and he rushed over to me with one hand extended. I shook it happily and set Bella down on her feet.  
"What happened to Mike?" he asked nonchalantly; as if he didn't actually care.  
"He tried to rape me" Bella said in a small voice and Chief Swan's eyes popped wide.

BPOV  
I can't even explain the way I felt when Edward had saved me. But I felt guilty. We couldn't always go around one saving the other. But I knew, right then, that if spending my life was him was the last thing I'd ever do, than I'd gladly do it. After I explained to Charlie everything that had happened, he had taken Mike to the police station and had asked Edward if he could stay with me. Edward happily agreed and I was giddy with both nerves and excitement. I was, however, afraid that everything in my dreams was going to start coming true.  
"Bella?" I heard an anxious whisper and I turned to the sight of the love of my life and the savior of my dreams.  
"Yes?" I whispered affectionately and he smiled.  
"I love you" he whispered and I blushed. He raised his hand to run his finger along my burning cheek and I blushed even deeper.  
"I love you too" I whispered and he sighed.  
"Can i…" he trailed off and I raised an eyebrow.  
"Can you what Edward?" I whispered and he looked straight at me with so much intensity that my heart was immediately pounding.  
"Can I kiss you?" he whispered and my breathing hitched in my throat. It was almost the exact question I'd asked him in my dream that night. Before he could respond I threw myself at him and crashed my lips into his. He was still with surprise at first, but then he responded with as much enthusiasm as I had.

After about five minutes, I broke away, gasping for air. But I didn't leave Edward arms. I realized that I was sobbing. I crashed my face into his chest and let it all out. I was lying with the man that I'd dreamed of for months now, and I couldn't even stop crying. But, they weren't sad tears. They were the most joyful tears that ever leaked from these sorry eyes. I reached down and got Edward free hand and brought it up to my face. I kissed each knuckle and then, I kissed the tip of each finger, before cupping his hand around my face. I leaned into it and felt the tears pool in his palm. His other hand was busy stroking my hair and my eyes fluttered closed.

…_I was walking through the parking lot when I heard uncontrollable sobbing coming from inside the cab of my truck. I opened the door to find Alice crying and rolled up in a ball in the fetal position in the cab of my truck.  
"Alice, what's wrong?" I begged anxiously and she just rocked back and forth on her side.  
"Mike… Mike…. Mike killed Edward" she whimpered and I felt myself falling. I started screaming and then I opened my eyes._

"No! Edward, no!" I screamed and clutched to the nearest thing; which I realized was Edward shirt. His arms were tight around me and I hugged myself to him.  
"Bella, what's wrong?" he whispered and I stopped momentarily.  
"You, oh, I don't know what I'd do. Mike, killed you" I whimpered and his eyes turned sad.  
"You dreamed that?" he whispered and I nodded weakly while the sobs racked through my body.  
"I love you so much. I can't handle those dreams anymore. I love you, I love you, I love you" I said frantically and he rested his chin on top of my head and I instantly calmed down a fraction. His hand was rubbing soothing circles into my back.  
"I love oyu so much Bella. I can't even explain it" he whispered and my heart jerked in my chest.  
"Kiss me then" I challenged with a slightly better mood. I heard him chuckled lightly and I smiled at the sound. I'd dreamed of that sound for a long time and I wasn't going to get sick of hearing it. He adjusted me on his chest so that our faces were only inches apart. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips but they didn't come. I was about to open my eyes when I felt his touch. His hands softly tucked a piece of stray hair behind me ear and he left his hand there. I bit my lip and I felt his lips touch mine- oh so softly. This wasn't a hot passionate kiss like most other teenagers lead oyu to believe are necessary; it was a soft kiss that was so genuinely full of love it was hard to keep from floating away. His opened his mouth and I did the same and his slid his tongue slowly into my mouth; making sure it was okay. I nodded slowly and he slid it slowly the rest of the way in and our tongues danced gracefully. It was nothing like it was meant to be; it was so much better. Soon, he pulled away and I still had my eyes closed. He kissed my lips softly once more, and then he kissed the tip of my nose, and then each of my eye lids, and finally; my forehead.  
"I am so unbelievably in love with you Bella" he whispered and I smiled. I finally opened my eyes and saw his staring right back into them. I lost myself in his soul for the moment.

For many immeasurable moments, Edward and I stared into each other's eyes and I was in the happiest dream I'd ever been in. I then considered something.  
I removed my hand from Edward and pinched myself.  
"Ouch" I whimpered.  
"What did you do that for?" he whispered and I smiled.  
"You are too good to be anything other than a dream" I whispered and suddenly his lips were back on mine. I closed my eyes again and Edward broke away. I kept my eyes closed and heard Edward tisk his tongue.  
"Bella, please, let me lose myself in those beautiful eyes" he whispered and I smiled. I complied without hesitation. He leant forward and touched his lips softly to mine, and I smiled against his mouth.  
He groaned against my lips and I pulled away; afraid I did something wrong.  
"Bella, you don't know how long I've waited to feel you smile against my lips" he whispered and I leant forward after winking at him. I pressed my lips to his and a large smile spread across my face.

I could spend forever like this.


	5. Chapter 5

Identifying Mike was hard; but the guilt I felt was harder. I didn't want to feel guilty but the look on his face when they handcuffed him and took him away: it made me feel horrible. I'd been a horrible girlfriend. Dating him for all the time that I did and always being in love with a figment on my imagination; I hadn't been fair on him. The fact is though; he'd tried to rape me and I didn't know how else to deal with that.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard a velvet voice whisper. I turned to him and noticed I had tears streaming down my face. I nodded with a smile on my face and reached over the squeeze his hand.  
"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up" I whispered honestly and he smiled gently at me.  
"You know Bella; I can go if you want to think things through" he whispered and I jerked off the sofa and stared at him. Did he _want _to go?  
"Do you want to go?" I whispered and he looked taken aback.  
"Why would I ever want to leave?" he whispered and I breathed out a calming sigh of relief. I made my way back over and sat on his lap.  
"I'm sorry. I just; I thought you wanted to leave" I whispered and he wrapped his arms around me.  
"I love you Bella" he whispered and I melted into his chest.  
"Not as much as I love you" I said as I yawned and he chuckled. I gasped as he picked me up bridal style and carried me up my stairs.  
"What are you doing?" I argued sleepily and he laughed again.  
"Time for you to rest sleeping beauty. You've had a big day" he said and I groaned. I didn't want to sleep.  
"You have to stay with me while I sleep" I demanded and he smiled goofily at me.  
"I wasn't planning on leaving" was all he whispered before I drifted off into the land of my dreams.

EPOV  
_…"Edward" she breathed and I looked up at her. She was wearing the most elegant of dresses. It was navy blue and complimented her beautifully.  
"You look beautiful" I whispered and that lovely blush crept up onto her cheeks. I stood up from the table and walked over to her.  
"Welcome to your honeymoon Mrs. Cullen" I whispered and fingered her cheek gently. She blushed again and gently placed her hand on my chest while never moving her gaze from mine.  
I looked down after an immeasurable moment and saw the ring that was identical to the one on my finger. It was a simple gold band that had three consecutive diamonds on the top with the word 'forever' embodied on it.  
"I love you Edward" she whispered and I smiled.  
"Forever" I whispered and I came down over her like a blanket._

I woke up smiling and looked down to see my angel smiling in her sleep. I could only hope she was having the same dream I'd had.  
"I do" she whispered and her cheeks became a lovely shade of crimson. She was still sleeping and I decided that I wouldn't wake her. I gently moved from beside her and went down her stairs. It was only three in the afternoon and her dad wasn't home yet. I went to the kitchen and took a piece of paper form the phone messages pad. I got the pen and wrote a message for my Bella on it. I walked back up to her room and placed the note on her window. I knew; even from my dreams; that the window was where she first looked when she woke up in the mornings. But right now, I had something I needed to do.

BPOV  
_"Edward, I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever. I will hold you and care for you through good times and bad; through sickness and in health, until death do us part. I take you as my lawfully wedded husband; best friend; and soul mate" I whispered as I slid the ring onto his finger. He looked as though he was about to burst into tears. He took my ring from the cushion and read out the vows that he's created and that I was yet to hear.  
"Bella, my love. Every day with you is like a new beginning to my life. Every smile that breaks across your face brightens my day more than a million suns could ever dream of. Your love is more than enough for this man to live on and I know that forever, I will love you. Please take this ring, as a token of my love for you and to show you, that each day; each fleeting moment, it is you that I am thinking of. Through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, I take you as my lawfully wedded wife, lover and heart" he whispered and I choked on a sob. It was so beautiful. He smiled at me and I held him close._

_The reception was wonderful but I was eager to get on with my honeymoon. I know it wasn't logical to get married at twenty one, but when you were so in love you could barely stand it; oyu knew it was the right thing. Edward excused himself from the table and I turned to Angela and Alice who were my bride's maids.  
"You look so beautiful Bella" Alice whispered and Angela nodded. I told them both how gorgeous they looked and everything suddenly went quiet.  
"I'd like to dedicate this to my beautiful wife" I heard a velvet voice announce and I turned to looked at the stage where; sure enough; Edward was standing at the microphone. He turned and nodded to the guys behind him and then, an unfamiliar melody started to play.  
"You inspired this one beautiful" he whispered and I blushed. When he started to sing, I melted away._

"_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

I woke up smiling and reached out for Edward, but he wasn't there.  
"Edward?" I whispered groggily. I looked over to my window and saw a piece of paper on it. I jumped out of the bed and ran over to it. I opened it.

_Bella,  
I have to do something. I will be back as soon as I have what I need.  
I love you and I will forever. You are my whole heart.  
I love you.  
Edward. Xoxo_

My heart had melted in my chest and I looked at the clock. It was 7:30pm. I'd been sleeping for six hours. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. I ran down the stairs and threw the door open. Edward was standing there with a box in his hand.  
"Open it" he whispered and I did. It was a ring I recognized. Three diamonds were lined perfectly on the gold band on it, so clearly it was wonderful; was the word _forever_.

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update.  
Well here is this chapter and I promise I won't be as long with the next one. The song in this is 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. So, that reminds me; tell me any music you guys love that you think I should listen to because I would love to have my music taste educated!**

**Love you guys;  
~ **


	6. Chapter 6

I took in the sight in front of me with wide eyes.  
"Edward, is this-?" I started but was cut off by his chuckling.  
"No love; it's a promise ring" he whispered and I sighed. Part of me was disappointed that he chuckled at the idea of proposing to me. I was sure he could see it in my face because he stepped forward and took my face in his frozen hands.  
"Sorry" I mumbled, looking down and I felt his cool lips touch the area directly next to my eye.  
"We _will _get there Bella. But sweetheart, we're only young. I love you and one day you will where the ring that says you'll be my wife" he whispered and my heart melted. So did my cheeks. I felt the blush attack my cheeks and he chuckled again.  
"Kiss me" I demanded and he willingly obliged; which I was more than happy about.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you" he said between kisses and I held onto his arms as his hands were still on either side of my face. When he pulled away and smiled smugly at me I poked my tongue out at him and then proceeded to bite my bottom lip. Then, he leant in and kissed the tip of my nose.  
"You're so adorable" he whispered and I blushed again.  
"I love you Edward" I whispered barely audibly and when I looked up his gaze was filled with love. I had to look away because it was so intense. It was then that he did something that shocked me to no end.

Edward stepped away from me and took the box from my hand. He got down on one knee and stared up at me.  
"Isabella Marie Swan; you are the girl that has starred in my dream for months and the girl that captured my heart before I even knew you existed. Will you wear this promise ring to show that you are mine and I am yours… forever?" he asked and I began to blubber. My tears spilt over and ran down my face.  
I nodded weakly and collapsed onto my knees. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him repeatedly before pulling him into a tight hug.  
"Forever" I whispered and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

Edward and I spent the rest of night talking and when Charlie came home he mentioned the ring; but he looked genuinely pleased. Edward had to go at nine because Alice was freaking out that he wasn't home and she wanted something but he wouldn't tell me what. So now, I was at home and I felt sudden inspiration to write a song. I'd never written before and I couldn't understand why this had happened. But, I ran to my room because my idea was too good to waste.  
I pulled out the guitar my Dad had given me when I'd turned fifteen. He said it was for me because I always played air guitar; and apparently I wasn't very good at pretending to play guitar.

I sat at my desk and started to write my ideas. Eventually I made the chords because I had learnt the guitar with one of those self teaching DVD's. I sat down at my bed and started to sing along with the music of the guitar and at the end I heard clapping.  
"Dad?" I whispered when I looked up and saw him standing at the door.  
"That was beautiful Isabella" he smiled and I blushed.  
"Thanks Dad" I mumbled and he crossed the room.  
"You should show him" he said and I decided to play dumb.  
"Show who what?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.  
"Show Edward. Come on Is, I wasn't born yesterday. I can see that you two are going to be together forever. And I know that you wrote that for him. So you should show him" he said and then he stood up and left the room. I was contemplating everything I could possibly do and then I decided to show Edward next time I saw him.

EPOV  
"Okay Alice, I'll do it" I agreed and she squealed with delight. Alice had suggested I play the song I'd written for Bella. I know it's not much; but Alice was hell bent against me not doing it; so I reluctantly agreed.  
"Oh Edward; she is going to love it" she whispered and my heart swelled at the sound of her name.  
"I hope so" I mouthed and started to play it again.

Today; we were going to school. I was worried as hell and Alice was scared out of her brains; but Bella promised everything would be okay; and we trusted her.  
"Edward; I'm scared" Alice whimpered beside me. She'd hurt me screaming at Lauren and Jessica in my dreams and she knew that in my dreams; sometimes they'd kill her. I wrapped a comforting arm around her tiny frame.  
"I'm here for you little sister" I whispered and she began to sob into my shoulder.  
"Thank you big brother" she whimpered and then I decided it was time to go pick up Bella.  
"Come on, let's go get Bella" I whispered and she nodded weakly against me. I stood up and she followed me out to the car. We drove in silence that was occasionally broken by Alice's quiet sobs. When we pulled up at Bella's house; my angel ran out with a smile on her face. She looked so beautiful in the blue light of the clouded sky; she took my breath away. She got the car without tripping once: I was impressed to say the least.  
"Hey" she said breathlessly when she got into the front seat and leant across to kiss me. I kissed her back and we got a little carried away and only broke apart when we heard Alice's protests.  
"Stop it! It's too much" she giggled and I chuckled. Bella blushed and looked down at my hands.  
"You okay?" I asked and she looked at me with a solemn expression.  
"It's still so surreal" was all the whispered and I understood. It was that way for me as well. I didn't know how I became to lucky to find her; but I did. I was just happy that she existed.  
We drove to school in wonderful silence. Once we pulled up people gawked at us and I just held Bella close. She had her head and one hand on my chest with the other arm around my waist. We walked through the stares with our heads held high. I was fine until I noticed Bella was shaking. I looked up and saw two people I recognized staring at me with open mouths.  
"Lauren. Jessica" I nodded to them and heard the squeals behind me as I walked past.  
"He knows my name" Lauren's nasal and easily identifiable voice brooded.  
"He knows mine too" Jessica's shrill voice competed and Bella chuckled.  
"Well he loves me" she whispered and I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear.  
"Yes, I really do" I whispered and she stared at me for a second before that lovely blush filled her cheeks again.

We spent most of the day getting stared at and Alice had managed to find a guy that she already had her eye on. His name was Jasper and she wouldn't stop talking about him. Bella introduced me to a lovely girl named Angela and she was genuinely happy to meet me. She had a boyfriend name Ben and he was quite a funny guy. Once we got back to Bella's house, Alice decided to catch a cab home to give us some privacy. I thanked her and she made me promise to sing my song to Bella. I ruefully agreed.  
"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked and she walked back into the room.  
"Sure Hun" she said and then her cheeks turned a delicate pink. She'd stopped dead in her tracks and I'd gone over to hold her to me.  
"I like how that sounds" I whispered and she giggled against my chest.  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked and I took a deep breath.  
"I'll be right back" I said and ran out to get my guitar out of the back of my car.

BPOV  
I sighed as he came back into the lounge room but my eyes landed on his guitar.  
"What do you have that for?" I asked and he grinned crookedly at me.  
"I want to sing you a song I wrote for you" he said after a while and I felt my jaw drop. I suddenly started to laugh and he looked at first confused; and then he looked hurt.  
"No, Edward, it's not that I don't love you for this. It's just… I wrote you a song too" I giggled and his face became at first relieved; and then elated.  
"Ok, sit down" he ordered and I did. He sat across from me and stared at me. When he started singing I felt tears prick my eyes. He delicately strummed the guitar as he went.

"With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised.

And you're lying real still,  
But your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movie's long over,  
That's three that have passed, one more's fine.

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
But I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.

And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near.

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know it's true.  
You're changing me. You're changing me.  
You showed me how to live.  
So just say. So just say,

That you'll stay awake for me.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything" he strummed the guitar once more and smiled sweetly at me.

"What do you think?" he asked and I threw myself at him.  
"I think I just fell even more in love with you".


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't put this in the last one; but the song that Edward sang was 'Awake' by Secondhand Serenade. I'm in love with that song (:  
Ok, this chapter is for Kibble Bucket because I haven't dedicated one to her in a while (:**

I was nervous, and that was an understatement. Edward sang me his song last week; but I was frightened of what he would think of mine. His was so beautiful and mine is horrible in comparison. It was true what I'd said to him; that I'd fallen even more in love with him. I know it should be impossible but I made it possible. I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. Alice had gone home for the night because she had a test she had to study for; so it was just me and Edward. I was in my room getting my guitar when I heard a sweet melodic voice behind me.  
"Bella, are you okay? You've been up here for ten minutes" he sounded worried. I silently cursed myself but put on a smile and turned to him.  
'Have i?" I asked trying to sound confident but my voice shook madly. He grinned crookedly and crossed the room and stood in front of me.  
"What are you worried about? Singing to me?" he asked and he sounded amused. I glared at him and his smile faltered the slightest bit.  
"I'm just worried at what you'll think of it" I whispered and looked away. I felt his hand come under my chin and when I looked up I saw him smiling at me.  
"Sing to me and I'll found out what I think of it" he said and then he bent down to kiss me. I kissed him back but he pulled away murmuring something about 'distracting'. I took a deep breath and got my guitar. I started playing the tune and then began singing.

"When you look at me I start to blush  
and all that I can say is you and us  
oh baby I'm so afraid to be in love  
with you, with you...

I wanna be in love with only you  
I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue  
I wanna know the kiss thats always new  
I wanna be in love with only you  
just you

When stars are falling dark  
will light the way  
will hit the ground and fall  
into the shade  
ill light the night with fire  
and run away

I wanna be in love with only you  
I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue  
I wanna know the kiss thats always new  
I wanna be in love with only you

I wanna be in love with you  
I wanna be in love (I wanna be in love)  
I wanna be in love with you  
I wanna be in love (I wanna be in love)

I wanna be in love with you...

I wanna be in love with only you  
I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue  
I wanna know the kiss thats always new  
I wanna be in love with only you

Just you  
I wanna be  
just you yeah".

He looked speechless by the end of it. I smiled to myself and just as my song said; I was blushing. Suddenly I felt his lips crash into mine. I chuckled and smiled into the kiss and returned it passionately. It was hot and heavy until I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see Charlie in the door way with a worried expression on his face.  
"What did I interrupt?" I asked almost as if he didn't want to know the answer. I chuckled quietly and so did Edward.  
"Nothing Dad, why?" I asked and I knew my lips were swollen.  
"No reason" he said; flustered and then practically ran down the stairs. I chuckled quietly again and turned to face Edward.  
We should close the door next time" I whispered and he raised a perfect eye brow at me.  
"Next time?" he asked incredulously and I laughed.  
"Yes next time. This is not the only time you'll be in my room Edward" I whispered suggestively and then bolted out of the room before he could respond.

**3 weeks later**

"Bella, come quickly it's an emergency!" I heard Alice's shrill voice from Edward room and I ran out of his arms and out of his door. I threw Alice's door open; panicking.  
"What's wrong Alice" I screeched and then I saw her with a stop watch.  
"Ten seconds Bella. Really; I could have been dead by then" she said with disapproval as a thick blanket over her voice. _Oh if only._  
"What's wrong?" Edward asked frantically and then his eyes fell upon his sister.  
"Again Alice? You did it to me for years and now to Bella?" he asked while snaking a protective arm around my waist. Right then I felt the need to strangle Alice.  
"Why Alice? What is the need for it?" I pleaded; exasperated. She giggled melodically and danced out of her room and down the stairs. I tried to run after her but forgot Edward was there and we both toppled over. I giggled manically and Edward just stroked my hair.  
"I like this" he whispered.  
"Edward…" I started; disbelieving, "we're in the hallway" I muttered and tried to get up but he wouldn't let me.  
"Don't move" he growled and I have to say it was sexy.  
"Why not?" I asked and tried to move again but he still wouldn't let me.  
"Because I love having you in my arms" he whispered and even though it was beyond cheesy; I still melted.  
"I love you Edward. Even though your cheesy" I giggled and kissed a trail up his jaw line. I got to the corner of his mouth and I saw a small smile there so I kissed it and it grew even more pronounced. I got up on my hands and started to kiss his mouth and that at just the right moment; I jumped up and ran away.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call but I was already inside his closet; buried in his things. I tried not to dwell on the fact that everything smelt exactly like him; but it wasn't working. I saw from the small crack in the door that he was checking under the bed and everything. Finally, I heard a voice.  
"Hello Bella" it said; but it was inside the closet. I screamed and ran out and into the protective arms of Edward. Alice came bounding out of the closet giggling like crazy and bounced to where I was; still with a quickened pace. I was breathing heavy and my pulse still thudded behind my ears.  
"That's it!" I screeched and started to run after Alice. She was screaming and laughing and finally I picked her up and swung her around.  
"Stupid little pixie!" I laughed and set her down. She glared at me but I could see she was desperately trying not to laugh.  
"Hey Alice?" I asked and her eyes brightened.  
"Yeah Bella?" she asked and I smiled.  
"Guess what?" I said and she smiled.  
"I don't know Bella, what?" she replied and then I giggled and ran for it.  
"You're it!" I squealed and then the circle began again.

**1 year later**

Ok, so we were finished with high school and we already in college. I came home from a day full of stressful classes and when I got to the door, I saw a letter on it. It said my name on the envelope so I opened.  
_Bella,  
Meet me out the back. I have a surprise for you. And hopefully you will like this surprise.  
Love you always,  
Edward. Xoxo_

I smiled and made my way around the back of the house where I saw a table elegantly set up. It had candles and roses; the whole shebang. I stepped nervously over and touched the elegant cutlery and crockery.  
"Hey beautiful" I heard my favourite voice whisper and I turned to see he wasn't standing but he was behind me; on one knee. My heart sped up and my palms got all sweaty and my eyes were as wide as was humanly possible.  
"What are you doing?" I whispered and I sounded out of breath.  
"Will you marry me?" he whispered and I felt the tears prick my eyes.  
"Yes" I whimpered and threw myself at him.

And with that; I entered the most amazing dream of all. I entered a new life with Edward; only this time; I was wide awake.

**THE END!!!!**

**Sorry guys, I know you probably hate me right now…):**

**But I will have a new story up as soon as 'Light in all the pain' is finished.**

**I just thought that this was the perfect ending. The song that Bella sings is called 'Blush (only you)' by Plumb. It so good! And I thought it fit perfectly with the whole concept. (:**

**Don't hate me too much guys ):**

**I still love you even though I may not be your favourite person right now.**

**Love oyu all.**

**Bee xx**


End file.
